


Pretend

by yellow_craion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: "Malec + “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?"" requested by lewispanda





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lewispanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewispanda/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt! I do hope this is sufficiently happy for you ^^
> 
> \--
> 
> I know this is pathetically short but I'm just uploading my writing from tumblr so it's all in one place

They are standing in the middle of the loft, as if frozen mid-step. Magnus is staring at him, silent. His mouth is slightly parted in surprise.

The silence is stretching and Alec starts to doubt himself.

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. The words just… slipped out. He wasn’t planning. Maybe it’s too soon? He really has no frame of reference here.

“Magnus? I’m… I’m sorry if this is bad time. I, uh, it… Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

“No,” Magnus shakes his head vehemently. But once the shock fades a little from his face, his expression melts into a soft smile. “We most definitely can not pretend you didn’t just say you love me.” Magnus comes over, close enough to touch. “Unless… do you regret saying it?”

The doubt and sadness that flash in his eyes make Alec jump in his place.

“No!” He smooths his hand on Magnus’ neck. “No, I just panicked, you looked so stricken…”

“I didn’t expect to hear you say it…”

“I did mean it,” with both his hands framing Magnus’ face, they are standing so close. He can see every bit of emotion shining in Magnus’ eyes.

“I do love you.”

Magnus blinks slowly, wraps his hand around one of Alec’s that is still resting against his cheek.

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
